goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleet
"Drench a foe to drop its attack." Location .]]Golden Sun: Sleet is located in a hidden room behind one of the many waterfall-walls in a hallway in Mercury Lighthouse, the hallway immediately following a room where a pipe spout pushes open a massive section of wall to the left to reveal a door; you must press up against the wall so that you enter the room as though you walked through a house's door. (The best way to find it, as well as various other secrets in Mercury Lighthouse, is to press up against each waterfall-wall you pass by in the entire dungeon.) It must be battled to be acquired. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Players can transfer data from Golden Sun to The Lost Age, but even if they don't, Sleet will be among the Djinn Isaac's party has with them when they join forces with Felix's party late in the game. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Sleet is the one Mercury Djinni that Rief carries along with him when he permanently joins the party early in the game, outside the permanently-sealed exit from Konpa Cave. If Chill was missed earlier in Carver's Camp, this will be the party's first Mercury Djinni. As an opponent Statistically, Sleet has 290 HP, 20 PP, 107 Attack, 24 Defense, 58 Agility, and 9 Luck. Like all other Mercury Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 193, Venus and Jupiter Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 125. Sleet can use the following battle commands: *'Attack:' Used 81 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Mercury-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Prism:' Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a large piece of ice to drop from the sky and slam and shatter into the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 40 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 7 of its user's PP. *'Tundra:' Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a moderate amount of ice shards to drop onto the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 45 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 8 of its user's PP. *'Drench:' Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a moderately long array of watery spheres to drop out of the sky and onto the targeted Adepts, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 60 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 10 of its user's PP. *'Froth Sphere:' Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that projects a moderately large array of watery spheres that arc into the party, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 65 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 12 of its user's PP. *'Flee:' Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself, and the Mercury Djinni disappears from its field spot. If this happens to you, however, you are practically at the entrance/exit you went through to get to Sleet in the first place, so going in and out of it will make Sleet reappear in its usual spot instantly, and it can easily be battled again. When defeated, Sleet yields 130 EXP and 151 Coins, and the Sleet Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Mars Djinni like Fever, its rewards increase to 169 EXP and 196 Coins. Sleet has a wide variety of offensive Mercury Psynergy to work with, with Froth Sphere being its strongest offense - but its PP meter limits its usage of that to once per battle, and it is not likely to use that at all. By this point it is possible to have two each of Venus, Mars, and Jupiter Djinn, so summoning Ramses, Kirin, and Atalanta and having Mia attack should defeat it in one turn. All future Djinn can be taken out quickly with heavy summoning in this manner. Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance | Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 12, base Attack by 3, and base Luck by 1. When Sleet's battle effect is used, an image of a Mercury Djinni projects a stream of icy shards at the target, dealing a Mercury-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 30 damage points added to the result. There is then a chance that the target's Attack rating will be temporarily reduced by 25%. Ability analysis Golden Sun: Sleet is the weakest of the three available offensive Mercury Djinn from an endgame perspective; it only adds 30 damage points, compared to the 40 damage points of Hail and the 1.3x damage multiplier of Mist. But for when it is found somewhat early on in Mercury Lighthouse, 30 additional damage points is quite substantial, and it does more damage to the upcoming boss Saturos than most other offenses the party has available outside of summoning, even if it is used by Mia, who is supposed to be physically weak and more focused on party healing. The attack-lowering effect, since it only applies based on a chance and does not work on bosses, and does not lower the damage output of Psynergy spells, may hardly benefit the player's party in the long run at all. Sleet is a Djinni whose effect becomes less valuable over time when your focus is using only stronger Djinn to conduct and win battles with. Golden Sun: The Lost Age: When Isaac's party joins Felix's party along with their returning Djinn, Sleet becomes all the more obsolete as a method of attack you would use if you want to make battles won easily, particularly because another Mercury Djinni exists, Gel from Kalt Island, that has the same attack-reduction effect but a far stronger 1.5x damage multiplier. Sleet and Gel are the only two Djinn in the GBA games to lower enemy attack ratings with. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Sleet is the weakest offensive Mercury Djinni because it has the lowest added damage bonus (30) and the chance to inflict a statistic drop that isn't the most useful. What makes Sleet a particularly unusual case, though, is that while this is the game's second Mercury Djinni and found early in the game, the first Mercury Djinni found earlier is also an attacking Djinni - ordinarily, the games space apart attacking Djinni by putting Djinni of other battle functions in between them in their acquisition order. This first Mercury Djinni is Chill, which actually has a higher set damage bonus of 40 and an arguably more relevant bonus effect - lowering the target's Defense by 25%. It can be guessed that Sleet was included as a second, weaker attacking Mercury Djinni immediately after the first in case players missed the permanently missable Chill. In this scenario, Sleet would be useful as the one attacking Mercury Djinni the party has up until Amiti joins the party later, but if the player finds Chill in Carver's Camp, it can be said that this Djinni becomes obsoleted even before it is acquired. Name Origin Sleet is wet snow and ice that falls from the sky. A sorbet is a frozen desert similar to ice cream, but without dairy products and usually with fruit. In other languages Category:Djinn Category:Golden Sun Djinn Category:Mercury Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Mercury-based offenses Category:Attack-lowering effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Category:Dark Dawn Djinn